"Toa Empire" Parallel Universe
The "Toa Empire" Parallel Universe was a Parallel Universe in which Toa Tuyet became the dictator of Metru Nui. History At one point, Nidhiki and Lhikan went to see Tuyet about the Nui Stone. However, Nidhiki betrayed Lhikan, and the two Toa killed him. They then took control of Metru Nui by overthrowing Dume, placing him in a stasis tube in the Archives. They then convinced the Toa that, to keep order, they should be ruthless tyrants. Some time after taking over, Tuyet found a way to summon the Toa Mata to Metru Nui through a system in the Coliseum. They were also convinced that Tuyet's way of ruling was correct, though Pohatu eventually decided this wasn't right, and started the revolution, creating the Throne of Stone as their headquarters. Others, such as Lesovikk and "Guardian", joined him over time. At some point, Mata Nui completed his quest of reforming Spherus Magna. At some point, the Toa Hagah, specifically Toa Bomonga, killed Brutaka, who was said to be guarding a treasure. At about the time Pohatu rebelled, Nidhiki was sent to wipe out the Nynrah Ghosts, for the reason that they could make a super-weapon to annihilate her some day, and couldn't take the risk of waiting for that day to come. The Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters were annihilated by the empire, and Teridax's Kraahkan was stolen from him and nailed to a wall in the Archives, guarded only by alarms. He, along with Krika, Kojol, and some Rahkshi, took up residence in the lower levels of the Archives. He was able to find a Kanohi Hau to wear. At another point, some Toa invaded Odina to kill "The Shadowed One," but he was able to escape with help from Toa Naho. However, they claimed his staff and placed it in the Archives, as a trophy. Naho herself, was mutated by Roodaka and placed in the Archives. Later, the Empire was able to claim the Kanohi Vahi. Jaller, riding a caravan guarded by Kualus and Bomanga, were guarding the caravan. At about this time, Takanuva of the prime universe had arrived, but was soon found by Tahu and Kopaka, who imprisoned him for not disciplining a Matoran. In his cell, he found that universe's Takua. However, they were able to escape, and traveled down into the Archives to find the Krahka. However, along the way, they found Turaga Dume in a stasis tube, and freed him. However, seconds after freeing him, Teridax, disguised as Toa Tuyet, had found them. They then started traveling further into the Archives, until they reached two Makuta, Krika and Kojol, and about six Rahkshi. Tuyet then shapeshifted back into Teridax. Takanuva then introduced himself, and started to explain to the Makuta that he wanted to stop the Toa Empire. However, the Makuta were able to exchange helping Takanuva for having him help them, by claiming the Kanohi Vahi. Krika then blew a Makuta virus in his face, which would give him temporary flight. Takanuva eventually intercepted the caravan. He tried convincing the Toa that Tuyet had sent him to help guard the caravan, and Kaulus and Bomonga eventually believed him. He then mentioned that Brutaka was the one trying to steal the Vahi, but Bomonga then stated that he had killed him. Eventually, Takanuva spoke out, stating that the Matoran shouldn't fear the Toa, and the two Toa Hagah were going to strike him, but Lesovikk blew away the Toa, destroyed Jaller's Ussal cart, and retrieved the Vahi. Lesovikk then led Takanuva back to Metru Nui, to the Throne of Stone, where they encountered Pohatu, and Lesovikk told him of Takanuva's mission to stop the empire and continue his journey. Pohatu then stated that they weren't just going to raid the Coliseum; what they had planned was a full-scale takeover. The next day, the rebellion and Makuta attacked the Coliseum. Everything had gone well at the beginning of the battle, but it started to go wrong. Takua was killed by metal spikes created by a Toa of Iron. The Toa then destroyed Kojol's armor and his Antidermis was incinerated by a Toa of Plasma. "Primal" crushed Tahu against the wall of the Coliseum, but Gali created a sphere of Water around his head and drowned him. Ahkmou then killed the Toa of Water, but was frozen by Kopaka and shattered to pieces by Onua. Pohatu eventually reached a stalemate with Onua, and Lesovikk knocked Kopaka off his ledge on the Coliseum, the fall killing him. While "Darkness" advanced with Takanuva, Nuju and "Guardian" kept a Toa of Magnetism off balance, and Krika used his power of vacuum to cancel Lewa's air powers until Teridax vaporized him with lightning. Several other Toa then fell before Teridax and Krika, Nuju had been pulled underground by plantlife, and "Guardian" had been taken down, but not before killing half a dozen other Toa. Inside the Coliseum, "Darkness" and Takanuva had made it to the Hall of Masks, but they were met by Toa Tuyet, holding the Nui Stone and Kanohi Olmak. They began fighting, and continued until Tuyet had claimed victory. However, her killing him had been interrupted by the sounds of thousands of rebels charging toward the Coliesum. Tuyet, considering her possibilities, then opened a dimensional portal, but Takanuva shot the mask off her face. He then was able to leap through the portal as it was closing, but Tuyet was too late; she had been torn in half by the portal, which had closed on her, thus ending her reign. Known Residents Toa Empire: *Parallel Tuyet (Deceased) *Parallel Nidhiki *Parallel Tahu (Deceased) *Parallel Gali (Deceased) *Parallel Lewa (Deceased) *Parallel Onua *Parallel Kopaka (Deceased) *Parallel Gaaki *Parallel Pouks *Parallel Bomonga *Parallel Kualus *Parallel Toa of Iron *Parallel Toa of Magnetism *Parallel Toa of Plasma Resistance: *Parallel Ahkmou (Deceased) *Parallel "Darkness" *Parallel Dume *Parallel "Guardian" (Deceased) *Parallel Kodan *Parallel Kojol (Deceased) *Parallel Krakua *Parallel Krika *Parallel Lesovikk *Parallel Nuju (Deceased) *Parallel Pohatu *Parallel "Primal" (Deceased) *Parallel Takua (Deceased) *Parallel Teridax Others: *Parallel Artakha *Parallel Brutaka (Deceased) *Parallel Jaller *Parallel Kapura *Parallel Karzahni *Parallel Lhikan (Deceased) *Parallel Naho (Mutated) *Parallel Nynrah Ghosts (Deceased) *Parallel Pewku *Parallel Roodaka *Parallel The Shadowed One Category:2008 Category:Story serials and Podcasts